Solar Eclipse
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Based roughly off the plot of full moon. You are the protagonist in this story as you venture on a quest for stardom, meeting two friends who you could say are...angels , and a whole lot of excitement, on the way.


**Author's Note: The plot is roughly…ok more than roughly, based on the anime Full Moon. Hopefully you'll overlook that fact and enjoy it anyway.**

Everyone on the road thinks you are mentally retarded as you walk down the street, your eyes locked on the piece of paper in your hands.

"Congratulations, you are chosen to participate in the second round of the talent search." You re-read the words on the paper. You couldn't believe it. For as long as you could remember, you wanted to be a singer, and now you're so close to achieving the dream you have been longing for.

The cheering fans, the center stage, the crowds screaming your name at the top of your lungs, the adrenalin that rushed through your body whenever you opened your mouth to sing was overwhelming. You were the perfect choice to become a singer, and you're about to make your dream come true.

You pull your focus from the paper and onto the cemetery in front of you. You gulp. This was the part you hated about walking home. Sure, your new house was pretty big and it was surrounded by all kinds of convenient facilities, but there had to be a catch for living in such a perfect house – crossing this cemetery.

You take a deep breath as you consider going around the cemetery, but no – it's faster to go through. Plus, it's getting late. The second round is tomorrow, and you need to be as ready as you can be. Gathering up every ounce of your courage, you take the first steps towards the cemetery, and soon, you find yourself crossing the graveyard.

"This isn't so bad." You tell yourself. "I've been living here for a week already and nothing's happened yet, and nothing will." It looked like you spoke too soon as you feel a gust of wind behind you. A chill travels down your spine as you turn around. You see nothing. You sigh as you keep walking; reminding yourself that there is nothing to fear.

Suddenly a black blur whizzed in front of you. You freeze, rooted to the ground. There were no words of encouragement to tell yourself as you had just seen proof that you were not alone in the abandoned cemetery. You feel something behind you. Slowly, you turn around…

To see nothing there.

You shake your head and laugh. It was just your imagination. You then spin around, ready to go home and laugh this situation off, before your eyes meet deadly, red, glowing ones.

A scream escaped your lips as you stumble backwards and fall on the cold, hard ground. The shadowy figure nears you, its eyes glowing brighter with each terrifying step. Fear spreads through you like wildfire as you freeze on the spot, horrified to move.

"I think that's far enough." A voice says. The figure freezes and looks around, you stand up, taking this chance to escape. The figure realizes and rushes past you, then charges towards you.

"I don't think so." The voice comes again as a force field blocks the figure from coming any closer. Its hair falls wildly in its face, that's when you realized…the figure looked something like a girl…about as old as you.

Suddenly, a boy, who looked around your age appeared and raised his arms protectively to guard you from the figure. Your first instinct would be to run far away and beg your parents to move to a different continent, but surprisingly you stand there, amazed that the boy's glowing angel wings.

He gives you a reassuring smile as he holds his hand up towards the figure, a light glows from it. Suddenly, the figure stops trying to attack, instead she stands up straight and raises her arms.

"Woah, woah, wait, Jake – the human can see us." She tells the boy.

"Hailey, the human can see us?" Jake asks her. She nods. "That's impossible. No human can see us, anyway – let's keep practicing! We have to be prepared whenever a real demon actually attacks a mortal."

"Jake, that human's looking straight at you!" Hailey exclaims, directing her attention towards you. Two angel wings sprout from her back and her eyes change to a less frightening shade of green.

"Hailey, there is no way a human can see us unless we're their guardian angels." Jake sighs. "Now come on, let's keep practicing!"

"Um…excuse me?" You ask, nervously. Jake turns around slowly to face you, his eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry to interrupt your…practice…but by any chance do you know the number of a mental institution? I'm seeing things…"

"Holy sh-"

"JAKE!"

"How can you see us?!" Jake exclaims. "Nobody has ever seen us in the last 10 years we were on this Earth!" He grabs you by the shoulders, you flinch. "Tell me, by any chance do you have physic powers?"

"No, I-" You begin.

"Or are you somewhat retarded? Or maybe you're just abnormal." Hailey flies towards you. She turns to Jake. "There's a possibility the kid could have a third limb or something."

"Hailey," Jake sighs, "you've had a little too much coffee today, haven't you?"

"Wait a sec – we could be guarding this human." Hailey says. "We could be the guardian angels of-"

"That's a big conclusion, we can only guard someone if they're about to face some danger or something," Jake says, "if something's gonna happen to change their lives forever."

"Hey, that's mine!" You exclaim as Hailey yanks the piece of paper from your hands. She reads it and shoves in Jake's face.

"There's your answer, Mr. I-know-it-all-cause-I'm-so-cool." Hailey says, rubbing the paper in his face.

"Hailz, it's really hard to read something when someone's smashing the paper on your nose." Jake's voice came muffled behind the paper. You stifle a laugh. He takes the paper and reads it, pauses, looks at you and shrugs.

"We've got ourselves a companion." Jake tells Hailey, then he turns towards you. "It took you long enough to show up."

"10 years to be precise." Hailey adds.

"Woah, wait, guardian angels? Why would I need guardian angels, I'm just a normal person!" You tell them. An idea strikes you – didn't Jake say guardian angels guard those whose lives are going to be changed? And when he read the paper, wasn't he convinced that you were the one they were going to guard? That meant…

"I'm going to be a singer?!" You exclaim suddenly, Hailey and Jake jump.

"Huh?! Yes! Yeah – you are, jeez, don't do that. You're going to kill me one day." Jake shouts, then turns to Hailey with a smile. "Get it? 'Kill me one day', it's funny, right?"

"Jake," Hailey sighs, "stop embarrassing me."

"I'm really going to be famous…" You mutter to yourself, dazed. "I'm going to be famous!"

"Yeah, but none of that's going to happen if you don't get back home – come on, the moon's out, you have to catch up on your sleep." Hailey tells you.

"Yes, mum." Jake mocks, and then avoids Hailey's death glare.

"R-right, ok…" You mutter as you make your way towards the house, with your two new friends trailing behind, still in shock of the events that have happened, and those that will occur in the near future.


End file.
